


【游戏王 | 闇表】Voice Your Needs

by WinterLute11



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Naked Female Clothed Male
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLute11/pseuds/WinterLute11
Summary: #是less太太点的新婚裸围⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ ⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄#pwp，设定模糊但总之是正式同居的两人w





	【游戏王 | 闇表】Voice Your Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [less_end](https://archiveofourown.org/users/less_end/gifts).



 

 

 

 

进门的瞬间，他听到厨房里有什么声音在嗡嗡作响。

 

 

“伙伴？”

 

把公文包放在近门的桌上，亚图姆径自拉下了领带，以往这个时候游戏已经到家了，他会主动上前来替他解领带并脱下正装外套。

 

“伙伴！”

 

他又唤了一声，厨房再次传来一阵躁动，这次似乎是锅铲什么掉在地上的声音。

 

“在厨房吗？”

 

他扶着桌子慢慢向屋内走去，不透明的玻璃柜门关得严严实实。

伙伴躲在厨房做些什么呢？下午三点，离晚饭时间还早得很吧……这样想着，拉开柜门的瞬间，他却结结实实地因眼前的景象而愣在原地，不自觉地张开了嘴。

 

 

那不是能用语言描绘的样貌。

 

 

 

 

“欢迎回来，亚图姆是、想先洗澡，还是吃饭，还是吃……吃唔——！”

 

颤颤地紧抓着锅铲的游戏真是过分可爱，但更使他心脏加速的却是对方的穿着：明明关键部位都被雪白围裙一一遮住，他却觉得此刻的游戏，比全身赤裸裸地站在他身前还要魅惑。情不自禁大跨步上前搂着恋人深吻上去，他的视线也瞥到了一旁煎好的蚕豆可乐饼。

 

“比起伙伴亲手做的蚕豆可乐饼，我果然还是、更想品尝现在的伙伴呢。”

 

一吻末了，游戏大张着嘴深深地喘气，仿佛肺腔里的所有氧气都已在刚刚被对方全数掠夺走，被牵出的津液淌在嘴角，量太多而顺着他的下巴、细长的脖颈流淌下去——亚图姆的视线下移，在看到那胸口大敞的围裙下的风光时再次感到呼吸紧促。

 

“嗯！——等一下，亚，呜啊……”

 

前胸沾上的唾液被恋人用舌舔去，随即留下一道道大力吮吸后残余的鲜红吻痕。为女性丰满的胸脯留出的空大前襟对于游戏来说只是提供了让对方更好刺激他胸前的便利而已。手贴上背后的桌台，他已有些双腿发软了，乳头又被从宽大衣摆两边伸入的手给掐住，缓慢地来回揉捏着。

 

“噫嗯……！”

 

整个人被突然抱上桌台，大腿肌肤触上冰凉的石英石台面，他整个人又是一激灵，只是在那之前，对方又凑了上来，唇暧昧地蹭着他的耳垂。

 

“叫我。”

 

“亚、亚图啊啊——！”

 

惩罚性地在游戏腰部最敏感的地方戳弄了下，他难得兴起恶趣味地凑到恋人耳边。

 

“要用正确的叫法哦，伙伴。”

 

游戏一下子睁大双眼。

 

 

 

 

说到底，一向脸皮薄的像层纸的游戏，之所以敢于穿着这样的衣服在家等待亚图姆下班，想给他一个惊喜，整个事件的元凶，归根结底是几个星期前他们共同看的一档名为“我们的新婚旅行”的节目。节目收视群体似乎仅针对于同样的新婚夫妇，虽然是有具体剧本指导着进行，但男女演员的完美配合使他们看起来真的就像是一对羞赧的新人。就是在其中一个集锦中，女方为男方生日特地精心准备了亲手做的蛋糕，穿着新婚裸围一边叫着“亲爱的”一边把蛋糕端上桌——虽然这一成人向题材使节目组收到不少非议，但当下看到这一幕的两人却仿佛同时受到了触动。

 

“诶，真好啊……我也好想要伙伴穿成这样等着我下班啊。”

 

一本正经环胸说出这句话的亚图姆虽然看着只是在开玩笑的样子，但对方因为裸体围裙而一下子亮起来的眼神瞬间就使游戏萌生了想要试试的念头。

 

就穿一次、应该不会怎么样吧……

 

 

 

 

“亲、亲爱的……”

 

双颊都已染上一片绯红，游戏眨着眼，忍着不断袭上的羞耻感艰难地吐出那三个字符。

 

真可爱。

 

亚图姆满足地露出笑容，随即的动作立刻引来对方的惊呼。

 

“嗯呜！不行……不要摸，那里……啊啊！”

 

手顺着白色围裙蕾丝花边的纹理探入，抚摸着游戏光滑白皙的大腿，仅是这样，亚图姆就已经觉得自己理智的弦快要绷不住了。伙伴纤瘦的腿上没有一丝赘肉，浑身上升的温度使他腿间也是一阵躁动，性器高高抬头，不断倾吐出的液体已经蘸湿了白净的围裙。

 

真色啊。

 

掀起蕾丝花边埋头下去的瞬间，他的头发便被对方抓住，美妙的呻吟从头顶上方传来，他能感觉到伙伴的性器在抽动着，渴望着他的手，他的唇舌的爱抚，于是他立刻用湿热的口腔和大力的吮吸一遍遍把对方往高潮的导火线上牵引。一边口交，他一边伸出手去，左手扶着对方的背让他的身体慢慢沿着台座平面下倾，右手缓缓扳开游戏的大腿——现在恋人在他面前呈现出的模样，完完全全就是一副谨循其愿的……

 

游戏颤抖着高潮，精液顺着亚图姆未闭拢的嘴留下，滴落在围裙上，雪白的蕾丝花边已被各种液体浸湿一片，亚图姆感到自己艰难地咽了口唾沫，从哪里取出润滑液这件事已经不使他惊讶了，他现在只有一个念头：他要上游戏，就在这里，就是现在，他要狠狠地上他，让他知道此刻的他自己究竟有多色情，多诱人——

 

他的阴茎整个顶入游戏体内的瞬间，他感到一种奇妙的神圣感，仿佛此刻结合的他们，正是在完成“新婚”这样一个仪式一样。游戏眨着泛起泪花的双眼挺身亲吻着他的唇角——他们此刻的位置已反了过来，他背靠着墙板坐上了桌台，而游戏跨坐在他身上，白色围裙的蕾丝花边摩擦着他的大腿根，泛起比肉体抚摸还要撩人的痒意。深呼吸一口气，他开始大力抽动起来，尽管充分润滑，游戏的小穴依旧出奇意外的紧。

 

“在厨房做，伙伴这么有感觉吗？”

 

身上人再度憋红了脸，一边摇头一边紧紧搂住他的颈项把头埋进他的怀里。声音轻若蚊吟，但亚图姆依旧清晰地听到他嗫嚅的语句。

 

“和亚图姆，嗯，做……无论在哪里，都，都很舒服……”

 

啊，真可爱。

 

碎吻着对方裸露的额头，他抽动的速度比刚刚又快了几分，一次次的顶弄，像是要将对方的身体调试成只属于自己的形状般。然而事实也确实是这样了。

 

 

到底要怎么样才好呢，这么可爱的伙伴。

 

使他那些无声的躁动着的妄想，全都美梦成真般实现的伙伴。

 

使他忍不住想要低咬着他的耳朵碎语，说出更多更多，对于他的渴望。

 

 

 

 

无法被填满的，也不可能被填满的渴望。

 

 

 

 

END#

 

 

 


End file.
